


No Shirt, No Pants

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Getting Together, Hanukkah, Jewish Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony dropping sufganiyot jelly on his shirt ended with Bucky inviting him to his room, so... good Hanukkah party?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	No Shirt, No Pants

Tony innocently showed up at Sam's party, wondering where Bucky was and if he was going to have a chance to embarrass himself trying to ask him out. Again. After twenty minutes of not seeing him, he decided to ask Sam about it. "Hey Sam." 

"Hey Tony, what's up? Having fun?" 

"Yeah, I was wondering though, where's Bucky?" 

"In his room, why?" 

Tony frowned. "Why's he in there?" 

"Because it’s where he lives?" Sam said slowly, confused. 

Sometimes talking to Sam was like pulling teeth. "Right. But also, why's he in there and not in the party?" 

"Guess he thought it would be weird since he's not Jewish. I told him it didn't matter but," Sam shrugged. 

"Oh." That would've been a reasonable excuse for anyone else, but Tony had seen Bucky at Pepper's Hanukkah party three days ago and he hadn't cared about not being Jewish then. Tony had a theory for the change: he'd bothered Bucky so much at that party that Bucky refused to show up to another one with him around. 

Miserably, Tony shuffled over to a platter and grabbed a sufganiyot. Normally he was pretty careful when he ate those, but he knew the longing in him could only be fixed with fried foods, so he was on his third sufganiyot when jelly oozed out of one end and straight onto his shirt. Tony had a napkin in hand, but all it did was smear bright red jelly into the fabric. "Ah fuck." 

Sam, Steve, and Bucky all lived here. Bucky was avoiding him, apparently, so he couldn't ask him for a shirt. He was going to ask Sam and Steve, only he glanced at the kitchen and saw half their friends cheering them on in a donut eating contest. This was going to end with their heads in toilets, and Tony didn't want to be there for that. Bothering Bucky it was. 

He shoved the rest of the sufganiyot in his mouth and trudged down the hallway, knocking loudly so Bucky would know it was actually on his door instead of regular party noise. It took a little bit, and when Bucky opened the door, Tony's mouth went dry. Bucky's hair was down-- which he rarely did when he was out and about-- and all he had on were boxer-briefs and a hoodie, his laptop abandoned on his bed. "Uh," Bucky said. "Hey Tony." 

"Hey," Tony said, dragging his eyes up from all the _leg_ on display. "Sorry to do this, but can I borrow a shirt? I got jelly all over mine, and Sam and Steve are playing a game of who vomits second." 

"Sounds like them," he snorted, holding the door open wide in invitation. 

Tony stepped in and closed the door. 

"Do you care what shirt it is?" Bucky asked. He opened a dresser drawer and started rifling through it. 

"Not really," Tony said, pinching the front of his shirt before gingerly taking it off. 

"It's not what you're used to, but-" Bucky started to say, shirt clutched in his hand, only to come to a stop as he stared. "Uh." He licked his lips. "Do you really _need_ a shirt Tony? I mean, let's think about what you're depriving the world of by covering up." 

Apparently Tony's assumption of Bucky's disinterest was wrong. Very very wrong, and he couldn't be happier about that so he wasn’t going to second guess it. "Is that why you're not wearing pants? Showing the world those thighs?" 

"Not the world really, just you." 

"So what you're _actually_ proposing is that I stay in your room." 

"Without a shirt." 

Tony nodded, starting to grin. "Without a shirt. But only if you keep not wearing pants." 

"I can do that," Bucky said, smiling back.


End file.
